


Escaping the Asylum

by BlackBatsandCats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Britain is filled with Idiots, F/M, James/Severus is very suble and one-sided by James, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Severus Snape leaves hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/pseuds/BlackBatsandCats
Summary: If you live in crazy, get out and go somewhere sane.OrAfter the 'Mudblood' incident Severus Snape takes a good look at the world around him and himself and makes a smart choice.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 295





	Escaping the Asylum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



Severus Snape was silently sitting on his bed, and thinking about all that had happened.

As a child Severus had dreamed of going to Hogwarts. He had imagined it as his safe haven, where he could meet people who he could truly call friends and live a happy life.

When he met Lily he had seen it as a dream come true, he finally had a real friend. _But that isn’t true anymore, now is it?_

Lily had left him. She had mostly flirted with Potter when Potter and Black had attacked him and barely helped and he had called her a Mudblood in his humiliation and hurt and she had responded by immediately calling him “Snivellus” and leaving him to the non-existent mercy of the Marauders. When he tried to apologize later she had told him that she firmly cut him out of her life.

The one person he had cared for, stayed at Hogwarts for, called _friend_ had left him. All he had left was the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. They wanted him, his talents, his potion-making and spell crafting abilities. Though for some reason no one ever seemed to remember his specialty in Ancient Runes. He wondered why.

Spell-crafting was basically just learning Latin and understanding how to put the words into a way that they would work. Runes was learning languages to put it into a way that it would work. They were extremely similar to each other so he wondered why people never connected the 2. Runes and spell-crafting were things that he liked just as much as potions.

The Dark Lord wanted help against Dumbledore and the so-called ‘Light’ and to make the pure-bloods remain on top and ‘saving magic’ was just a cover for it. It was their duty to make sure that happened.

_Actually_ , He wondered, his brow furrowing. _Why is this even my problem? I’m a half-blood! I’ve seen what they do to those they consider inferior to them and I know that they are just using me. I have magic, grades, and the intelligence to get out of here. Why am I still going to join them?_

He struggled to find a reason that he could truly accept.

_Why am I still here then?_

His mind immediately found the answer: _Lily._ Severus hadn’t wanted to leave her, but she wanted to fight in the war. There was absolutely no way he would even consider joining Dumbledore, the fact that the Gryffindors that made his Hogwarts life hell just meant that he’d sooner kill himself before even considering to join _them_. But Lily was gone now and he had no real reason to stay.

A part of him wanted to stay for her but instead he decided to reflect on what happened between them, on _that_ day. Severus didn’t want to accept it. He wanted to scream in denial, that it _wasn’t true_! But he knew better than to do that. He lived with Tobias Snape after all and then had spent 5 years with the Marauders. He knew better than to deny the truth that was right in front of him.

So he accepted the pain and grief that he felt at losing his best friend and resolved to move past it no matter how much it hurt.

The next step was to look at his options. He looked through his things and found the list that he had made years ago but decided to not use unless it was necessary for him and Lily.

It was a list of schools that he could transfer to that were outside of Britain. He had done quite a bit of research on the schools that he considered good options. Severus read the list and came to a decision to go to Ilvermorny in America, a place on the other side of the planet and far away from Britain.

Two weeks later the Hogwarts school year had ended and everyone left. During that 2 weeks Severus had sent a letter to Ilvermorny requesting a transfer and was accepted and was sent an international portkey to use to get to America. The Marauders hadn’t bothered him since the incident at the lake since James and the others were focused on Lily and continuously telling her that she had done the right thing. 

Severus immediately found a place that was out of sight and portkeyed out of the continent.

He was deposited in front of a castle that looked rather like Hogwarts and was met with a middle-aged woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

“Hello there my name is Amanda Moore. I am the head of the Wampus House at Ilvermorny and the Deputy Headmistress. What is your name?”

Severus was taken aback at how the woman said this professionally yet kindly. “My name is Severus Snape and I’m the transfer student from Hogwarts. I was told that since my homelife isn’t good I was to stay here for the summer until either I graduated or got a place of my own before that.”

Ms. Moore nodded to him, an expression of pity and rage flashed on her face. “You are right about that. Just let me see your letter and I’ll let you in.”

He wondered why the Hogwarts professors couldn’t be more like her.  
  


The woman did a double take as she saw his letter

“You took 11 classes?”  
  


“Yes.”

“And at the same time you were creating your own spells?”

“That’s right.”

“And you haven’t gotten offers or recommendations to go farther?” The woman sounded like she couldn’t believe it.  
  


“No.”

She stared at him as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. 

_How could anyone disregard a gem like this?_ She wondered. Then dismissed it. Their loss, her gain. First though he needed to go to the hospital. The boy was unnaturally skinny and his nose looked broken. She would also have to make sure he knew the correct way to take care of himself. He probably knew but she didn’t want to leave anything to chance just in case.

For the next two years Severus Snape would flourish at Ilvermorny and pass his classes with all O’s and break the records for runes, potions, and defense.

Back in Wizard Britain things had taken a serious downturn. The student of Hogwarts had not been aware that their favorite punching bag was missing. They had just assumed that he was just skipping classes. The teachers had just taken house points and prepared detentions for when the former Slytherin finally showed up. It had taken 2 weeks before the teachers had finally gone out to search for him.

It was very alarming to realize that none of them had even seen him since the end of the school year. A pensive memory of the 1997 sorting and welcoming feast showed them that.

Lily Evans had been questioned about his whereabouts and had absolutely no idea where he could be. She was angry at him for last year but upon knowing that he was missing she had immediately let it go for being worried about him. Despite what had happened between them she still had cared about him.

A visit to the Snape’s house told them that Severus Snape had not even gone home for the summer. The fact that neither one of the parents had gone to the station for their son made Minerva McGonagall aghast while Albus Dumebledore and Horace Slughorn were uncomfortable at this.

The fact that Severus Snape had been abused by his muggle father was only known to Albus Dumbledore, who had been scanning their minds to see if it had been tampered with and found this piece of information by accident. Albus had felt disgusted and ill at the sight of what the muggle man had done to his son and was torn between repulsion and pity for Eillen Snape formerly Prince.

This was all, however, overshadowed by the fear he felt when he saw the very clear similarities between Severus Snape and the current Dark Lord. And _he hadn’t done anything about it!_ In fact, he had made it _worse._ He could have avoided this by reading the Slytherin boy’s mind and helping him stay on the right path. Unlike Tom. Unlike _Gellert_ . He failed and it was all his fault for not seeing the signs and trying to be a better person to the poor boy. And now the boy had probably run to Tom for safety and Tom, despite being selfish and heartless, would get people out of the same situation that he had been in, especially _this_ one.

The idea that Severus Snape simply saw no reason to stay in a country to help a load of selfish, ungrateful dunderheads, on both sides of the civil war, had never occurred to him.

A month into the school year, Headmaster Dumbledore announced to the school that Severus Snape was missing. Reactions were varied. Some people, mostly Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, had thought that he was embarrassed of what happened last year and while some cheered others were disgusted and worried by that. Other people, mostly Slytherins, thought that he had either killed himself because of last year or was killed.

Either way, even if they didn’t like it, it affected their lives to an extent. The Marauders, lacking the person they regularly attacked, were forced to find another person they saw as a Death Eater in their minds to attack. Although James didn’t know why it extremely bothered him. He dismissed it and assumed that it was because Lily was hurt.The person who had gotten this so-called honor was Mulciber. Unfortunately for them, Mulciber didn’t care about using dark magic so if he hit them they had high chances of fatal injuries. James and Sirius, being the pigheaded Gryffindors that they were, would have fought him anyways. Fortunately or unfortunately for them, Voldemort, in his rage that he had lost a potentially valuable Death Eater, had attacked several of his enemies, including Alphard Black, who had given Sirius his fortune, and James’ father had caught the dragon pox courtesy of Abraxas Malfoy, who had unknowingly at the time, passed it onto him. This had made them focus more on their studies so that they could quickly become Aurors and capture Voldemort and his followers.

During this time in 7th year Lily noticed that James Potter had matured and accepted her feelings for him and they got married straight out of Hogwarts and they and the Marauders joined the Order of the Phoenix along with several of their Gryffindor classmates and a less amount of their Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw schoolmates. There were absolutely no Slytherins in the Order and any Slytherin who didn’t want to follow Voldemort headed for the muggle world to get to another country. Joining Dumbledore after the carelessness he had shown them was absolutely laughable.

During the next 5 years there would be a war between Voldemort and his Death Eaters and Dumbledore and the Order.

The reason Voldemort had been defeated originally was because Severus Snape had begged him to spare Lily’s life. As he had left Britain and not become a Death Eater this did not happen. Instead, when Voldemort had attacked the Potters he killed them all and moved on to killing other enemies.

The Order of the Phoenix had dwindled down from around 50 members to less than 20. In no time at all all that was left was Albus Dumbledore. The last beacon of hope against Voldemort had been removed when he was duelling Voldemort and succeeded in destroying his body but not Voldemort’s soul. An exhausted Dumbledore had been killed by an enraged Bellatrix Lestrange a few moments later. Bellatrix had then gone to get help to give her master a body back. As Voldemort didn’t want to harm his most trusted servant Peter Pettigrew was used instead.

After regaining a body Voldemort had succeeded in conquering Britain. He then turned his sights to the rest of the world. He had been for a rude awakening that the rest of the world were not interested in surrendering to a egotistical psychopath with delusions of grandeur. They had the competency to back up their refusal.

It had taken 2 months for the French to trick Voldemort to get out of Britain and into their magic suppressing wards. Voldemort would have gotten out of it and killed them all had they not made the magic suppressor ward keyed to Voldemort’s blood, hence why they took so long before drawing him out. Getting the Dark Lord’s blood was difficult but not impossible, especially when you hire one of the top assassins in the world.

It had been 2 annoying months of dealing with unwanted Death Eater pests. So when he was finally captured he was sentenced to a trial that made him spill everything he did as well as the names of his associates before sentencing him to death right after they found and destroyed his Horcruxes, got rid of any information that they had of it and swore carefully worded magical oaths to not let out any piece of information about Horcruxes. After all, they didn’t want anyone else getting any stupid ideas about splitting their souls or anything like that.

While all of this was happening Severus Snape was getting his potions, defense, runes and spell-crafting masteries as well as his A’s and degrees in non magical schooling. When he was finally done he became a business man in the muggle world for making things like laundry soap that would make the colors in clothes last longer as well as making a serum that would help plants stay healthy and grow faster. These things were extremely popular in the magical world as well so he was getting good profit out of this. On the side he also made potions for the magical world and helped with Curse-Breaking on the few occasions he had free time.

Severus had met a boy named Daniel ‘Dan’ Jurdson at Ilvermorny. He was a half-blood with a muggle-born father and a half-blood mother, who loved each other and their son and daughter, who was younger than Dan by 7 years. Dan had been social and Quidditch oriented while Severus had been introverted and invented spells, potions, and some rituals during his free time. Dan tried to distract Severus from what he was doing and Severus tried to snark him back in return. Somehow despite that Dan always defended Severus from other people and Severus always gave him help on schoolwork and a helping hand if he needed it.

They got together in their 7th year and dated for 3 years, when Dan proposed. While his boyfriend/fiance was going around and being a workaholic, Dan had become an Auror, but he didn’t do as much as he could have to make sure that Severus didn’t wear himself out. After Severus accomplished everything that he set his mind to and more Dan worked hard to move up a few levels in the Auror department, this time with Severus watching his back and making sure that he didn’t wear himself out.

After Dan proposed he and Severus were married 2 months later with their friends and family all around them and cheering for the happy couple.

1 year after they got married they decided they wanted children of their own, so Severus decided to make a potion that would allow him to get pregnant and made sure that it was in the muggle world too for people in same sex couples who wanted to have children.

On May 17, 1986 Adrian Lucas Jurdson and Autumn Hailey Jurdson were born, with Adrian being 14 minutes older than his sister.

A few days after going home from the hospital the family finally heard the news about Britain.

Severus listened to the story and decided that he was grateful that he had done the smart thing and gotten out of that insane country. Then he went back to his happy life, where he was with his husband, children and had a chance of having more children in the unknown, but bright, future.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The classes Severus took at Hogwarts: Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History of Magic, Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.


End file.
